


Why Not

by DeepDisiresLonging



Category: World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: Angst, Begging, F/M, Friends With Benefits, Smut, answered request, sub-ish Seth
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-29
Updated: 2018-12-29
Packaged: 2019-09-30 02:56:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,910
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17215688
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DeepDisiresLonging/pseuds/DeepDisiresLonging
Summary: Prompt: “Can you do something where the reader and Seth both really like each other and have admitted their feelings. However, the reader knows Seth doesn’t usually do relationships so they settle on being friends with benefits. But Seth really does want a relationship but doesn’t admit it to keep his image the same. One night, Seth thinks the reader is flirting with Elias so he gets jealous and takes her back to the hotel room and they have sex. I know that’s quite a lot lol.” {Not at all, sweetie! The details were super helpful. Thank you for the prompt! And thank you for being patient!}





	Why Not

**Author's Note:**

> Some of this is a train wreck, but hopefully the smut makes up for it. And if the angst works out, I’ll have a few of you tell me that you hate my guts. Please do. Means I accomplished that part of the mission. My requests and tag lists are open. And I’m thinking about starting a Seth one. Please let me know if you’d like to join it. Now, enjoy!

It shouldn’t have mattered. You’d had worse than only friendly conversations with people. Sometimes worse was nothing at all.

That was the word you’d use to describe your relationship with Seth Rollins. Nothing. He cared. Said so after that first night together. He looked at you with those big brown eyes and you knew he’d never fully be yours.

“So, what are we?” he asked. The tongue that had danced across your body the night before darted out to wet his lips. “I like waking up next to you.”

“I do too.” At a whisper, you cut off the part of your heart wanting more. “Friends with benefits?”

He inhaled deeply. “Friends with benefits.” A smile stretched across his face. “I like it. If you like it.”

“I like it.” You didn’t love it.

“Good.” He leaned close and nuzzled his nose into your neck. “And one of the benefits is going to be… me bringing you coffee in bed. Then when you’re jazzed on caffeine, I’m going drink you for breakfast.” His hand ran up your leg, warm and chill-inducing, to the juncture of your thighs.

“Y/N, are you okay? You seem a little flushed.” Elias turned on his barstool to check on you. The backs of his fingers touched your forehead, then trailed down the side of your face.

“I’m fine. Just… thinking.”

He grunted, understanding. “You didn’t happen to think of something that rhymed with ‘Lashley’ did you?”

You chuckled. “No, I didn’t. Take a break! You’ve been working on that same part all day. Let it come naturally instead of trying to powerbomb it onto the page.”

That made you both laugh. It was loud enough to catch Seth’s attention across the room where he was about to play Madden with Xavier Woods. He grumbled under his breath and turned towards the screen with a huff.

“Man,” Xavier drawled, “you’ve got it bad.”

“Got what bad?”

“You know what.” He nodded back towards you and Elias laughing anew about something else. “I get the kingslayer-pussyslayer image you want to give off, but what would be so bad with Y/N by your side? Permanently? It’s no secret what you guys do after each other’s matches.”

Seth grit his teeth as Elias’s chuckle rumbled over your voice. “For starters, don’t say ‘pussy-slayer’ ever again. Those are not the vibes I’ve been trying to give off. And another thing,” he sighed and leaned back in the chair, “it’s what she wants.”

Xavier looked over Seth’s head and noticed you looking their way. “You sure about that?” By the time Seth followed his gaze, you were back to helping Elias with your hand resting on his bicep. Xavier flinched. “I could be wrong-“

“Doesn’t matter. Let’s just play.”

A few minutes later you heard him curse loudly as Xavier scored first.

But it did matter.

|***|

It was getting late when Seth grabbed your arm. “We’re leaving.” Elias backed off under his glare and swallowed hard.

“See you later, Y/N.”

“Goodnight, Elias.” You hissed as Seth practically dragged you to the car.

It was a silent ride back to the hotel. At the desk, he ordered one room and carried all the bags himself. The door wasn’t slammed, but the bags dropped to the floor with a thud that made you jump. Then his lips were on yours. On your cheeks, your eyelids, your jaw, and throat.

“Seth? Seth. What… what’s wrong?”

He growled and pinned you to the wall with your wrists trapped above your head. Between words, he kissed you. “Gonna make you forget him. Can’t stand how he looks at you. How you look at him.” He broke off, chest heaving and bumping into yours. His eyes flickered with the same glow from that morning long ago. Then they blinked. “I can’t do this, Y/N.”

Ice crystalized in your chest.

“Can’t do what?”

“Can’t keep… going on like this. Sharing you.” He stepped back. Your arms fell to your sides and your heart dropped into your shoes. Seth ran his hand over his face. “I can’t-“

It was the end. Maybe it was for the best. You wanted more, but if he couldn’t be yours… then it was time to leave.

You walked over and picked up your bags. “Then I’ll get my own room. See you tomorrow, Seth.”

“Wait-“

“Why?” The bags thudded again. “I agree with you. We can’t go on like this. There’s so much going on with the roster. All the pay-per-views are starting to feel like they run together. And the one person I want to work it out with… I can’t. I can’t have… if this is it then so be it. This is it. I’ll leave and get my own room.”

Seth’s brow scrunched. “Wait. What can’t you have?”

“You.”

“Why not?”

“What?”

He stepped forward and took your hands. “Why not me? I want to love you, Y/N. Every moment of every day in every way I can think of. Beyond sex.” He growled at himself. “Can cut any promo but can’t… man, I really suck at words.” He cupped your face and softly pressed his lips to yours. It was enough to make your knees wobble. “I love you, Y/N. I can’t keep up with this ‘friends with benefits’ thing. Please let me give you more. I need more.”

You were left breathing shallowly as he gave you room to… do anything. To react. To leave. To choose.

“Seth Rollins…”

He held his breath.

“You really do suck at words.” You tugged him closer by his shirt. “And apparently, so do I.” He groaned into your mouth as you took a turn capturing his lips. His step forward pinned you to the wall again. The fabric of his shirt crumpled in your hand. Maybe if you held on tight enough you could keep standing. That ceased to be an option as Seth hiked your legs around his waist and carried you to the bed. The pillows flopped to the floor when he dropped you on it.

With his hands ghosting over your sides, Seth hovered his forehead over yours. “So… so I’m yours? You’re mine?” His big brown eyes had that gleam in them again.

“Mhmm.”

“Good.”

He wanted to feel you. Every inch of you. Your clothes were the first to go; then his. They could be picked up in the morning. Right now, Seth was kissing and nipping at the underside of your jaw. You were keening and gripping his biceps, making little half-moons with your nails. Loudly, you gasped as Seth’s mouth moved down to your chest. He sucked your nipples into peaks, then sucked some more to make you arch high into his mouth. It distracted you from feeling his hand trailing down your body to your heat.

The first finger that parted your folds found you slick. Your walls sucked him in, quivering as he began to move. Seth slotted himself between your thighs as you opened them wider. But he kept his mouth on your face and neck and chest. You whimpered as he added another finger to his movements. They curled expertly. Before long, your skin was covered in a thin sheen of sweat. Your mouth fell open so you could pant through the rush of electricity coursing through your veins.

Seth’s gaze was intent on watching you fall apart. His own lips were parted, letting out tiny puffs of hot air that felt cool once they hit your skin. “You look so wonderful, baby,” he whispered. “Love seeing you this way. Strung out on what I can do to you.”

A jolt of sass made you chuckle. “Just wait till I get my turn. I love stringing you out with what I can do too.” You broke off into a cry and Seth growled. He quickened curling his fingers. Twisting and alternating his wrist until he found the spot that made your body shake. Then he kept going. You gripped his wrist tightly as you came. Your touch weakened in the aftershocks, but he pulled away when you pushed.

“My turn,” you panted.

“You sure?” He teased his cock head at your clit. “Or are your legs to much like jello?”

A second later you had him flipped on his back with his cock caught between his chest and your pussy lips. You caught his hands before they could settle on your waist, pinning them above his head. Seth bit his bottom lip. You groaned out loud in victory. He stayed in place as you let go of one wrist so you could guide his length into you. The stretch and burn of him were always able to make your head fall back. Hearing his whimper had you bucking down the rest of his length. You both gasped and fought to hold onto some level of control. Seth’s thighs flexed as he kept himself from thrusting up. Your stomach clenched as you fought slamming down on him instantly.

It always felt better to make him wait a bit.

You rose up and eased back down. Seth grunted, trying to wrench his hands from your control. You rushed to sit back down, pinning his hips to the bed with your weight. He took the hint, biting his bottom lip. His body thrummed from the effort, but you were able to make several rise and falls before his whines broke in his throat.

“Good boy,” you cooed. “Being so patient. Are you ready for your reward?”

“Yes,” he mewled. “Please, Y/N.”

Leaning forward to keep pressure on his wrists, you rose again. He choked out a shout as you slammed down. Your forward angle gave him room to meet you thrust for thrust. Seth shuddered, passing along the sensation with the twitch of his cock. The slapping of skin on skin increased, but it wasn’t enough. You were getting so close, but you needed more.

“Let me touch you,” he pleaded. His palms were pale where his nails were pressing into his skin.

You let go, shifting your balance to brace on his chest. It was just in time because Seth took hold of your waist and took back control. He moved you faster, thrust harder, made you scream and shake. Your name fell from his lips over and over. Sometimes in pieces the tighter your walls gripped him.

“I’m com-“

It was all you could manage before your body stiffened, arched, and your breath froze in your throat. Seth pinned you onto his pelvis several thrusts later. You shuddered as his release coated your walls. When neither of you could give any more, you fell to one side.

You tried to sit up, but Seth tugged your shoulder down and left the bed. A moment later a warm washcloth was cleaning you up, and then he was helping you up to the pillows. The sheets felt nice and cool, though it chilled you a bit. You warmed up as Seth joined you. You could already feel the sweet soreness seeping into your body. Seth pulled you close as you yawned.

“Can we order breakfast in bed in the morning?”

“Nope,” he said, popping the ‘p’.

You pouted. “Why not?”

Seth grinned, tilting his head so his brow shadowed over his eyes. “Because… we are going to be very busy. I’ve got a lot of loving to make up to you in the morning.”


End file.
